legoholmgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Morcian Knights Kingdom
The Morcian Knights Kingdom, also known as the Southern Knights Kingdom, is a fairly young power when compared to its immediate neighbors. Named after the original Morcian people which inhabited these lands, almost none of these ‘true’ Morcians remain. Most of these people were slaughtered by the forces of Orlan who ventured South after he had been cast out of the First Knights Kingdom. Although a Kingdom in name, most of the power lies not in the hands of its King, but in the hands of the many princes, counts and dukes that rule the provinces. The King's rule is also not hereditary, rather, he is elected by the most important nobles of Morcia. These elections occur when a King dies or when the people are dissatisfied with their regent. This awkward way of ruling is rooted in the culture of the first knights and their entourage that came here. The knights frowned upon the thought of an absolute monarchy and wanted a state in which the people ruled. Over time this system, too, became corrupt and the descendants of the first Knights accumulated great power. Appearance Geography Government The Morcian government is headed by the King. Nowadays, the King serves a merely ceremonial function and the true power of the Kingdom lays in the hands of the Elector Counts. The Council of Morcia is seated in Morcia and consists out of the King and the heads of the different provinces. Each of the Elector Counts rules his domain with a great deal of autonomy. States of the Morcian Knights Kingdom Altogether, the Morcian state consists out of nine different principalities, duchies or leagues: there’s the Kingdom of Morcia, where the King holds court; the Grand County of Alendan; the League of Banteras; the Grand County of Orkosan; the Grand Principality of Talonjay; the Grand Duchy of Arken; the Grand Duchy of Miriadr and finally the Moorlands. Kingdom of Morcia: this is where the King of Morcia holds his court and where he and his family resides. The City-State of Morcia is renowned for its Annual Grand Tournament in which the best Knights of the Kingdom try to best each other in a series of competitions. Currently the head of the City-State –and thus of the Kingdom as a whole- is King Mathias. The Grand County of Alendan: Alendan is situated in the north of the Kingdom and shares borders with the Bull people. Alendan sits in the peaceful Hills of the Highlands, an area of great beauty and wilderness, where wild deer roam and rivers run freely. Alendan is headed by Count Danju, who also serves as the Head Councilor to the King. The League of Banteras: Banteras is the most rural and backwater state of the Kingdom. It relatively poor and has little influence on domestic politics. Most of its mainland territory is covered in large woods and its most important cities are situated on the island. The leader of the League is Rascus. The Grand County of Orkosan: Orkosan is the major food producing hub of Morcia. There are hundreds of acres of wheat and barley fields, lush grazing pastures and vineyards. Being the main supplier of food to the Kingdom, the Orkosan province has a great deal of influence over the policies of the Kingdom. The Grand Principality of Talonjay: Talonjay is the richest of all provinces. It owns its wealth to its position by the sea. Talonjay is the main exporter of Morcian products and is the center of many trade networks. It has the largest navy of Morcia and as such Talonjay holds great power with the King. Talonjay is one of the more modern states of Morcia, where feudalism has been largely surpassed by an economy of trade and private initiatives. When the need for military matters arises, Talonjay is mostly dependent on mercenaries. Lord Jayko rules over Talonjay. The Grand Duchy of Arken: The duchy of Arken is one of the less powerful states in Morcia. It is ruled by Duke Kentis. The Grand Duchy of Miriadr: Another backwater province, little is known about Miriadr, except that they worship bulls and each summer a great festival is held in the name of the animal. Its lord is Adric. The Moorlands: Although officially part of the Kingdom, the Moorlands act with a great deal of autonomy. The name of the Moorlands refers to the Môrs, an Ankorian people that conquered these lands and settled them. Once part of Ankoria, the Moorlands share many of its traditions and manners. The Moorlands are left largely alone by the rest of Morcia. Category:Locations Category:Morcian Knights Kingdom